Where You Are
by RishaAnderson
Summary: Horatio misses Marisol. Marisol misses him... My summary sucks hahahahaha! One shot.


_This story is sad, I know. I got inspired with Jessica Simpson's song. Let me know what'cha all think. R&R PLSSSSS..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Where you are<span>**

******  
><strong><em>There are times I swear I know you're here<em>**  
><strong><em>When I forget about my fears, feelin' you my dear<em>**  
><strong><em>Watchin' over me my hope sees 'bout what the future will bring <em>**  
><strong><em>When you wrap me in your wings<em>**

* * *

><p>He came home late after spending the whole day working. He stepped out of his car and walks towards the door with the keys on his hand. He puts the key in to the keyhole, he heard the clicking sound of the lock of the door as he opened it. He enters his house, took his coat off and sat on the couch. He closed his eyes for few seconds, he had a very stressful day at the lab. He opened his eyes and sigh, he looked around and noticed a familiar picture on a shelf together with the rest of the photos he have. He stood up and walk, he stopped in front of the shelf. Raised his hand to get a hold of the picture that caught his attention.<p>

A picture of him and Marisol. He was hugging her from behind. He walks back to the couch with the picture in his hand. He sat once again. He can't take his eyes offof the picture.

"Hi, Mari sweetheart." He let out a sigh once again. "I wish you're here."

Standing in one corner as she watch him. She knows that he can't see her, she walks over to Horatio and sat beside him.

"I know it's been a rough day, I wish I could take all your pain and burden." She said as if she was really talking to him.

She rest her head to his shoulder eventhough she knows that he can't feel her.

"I wish I'm there too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And take me where you are where you and I will be<em>**  
><strong><em>Together once again, we'll be dancin' in the moonlight<em>**  
><strong><em>Just like we used to do and you'll be smilin' back at me<em>**  
><strong><em>Only then will I be free when I can be, where you are<em>**

He puts the photo down at the coffee table in front of him, he shakes his head and sigh once again before getting up. He crossed the distance between his bedroom and the living room. He walked over to his drawers to take a change of his work clothes. He closed his drawers and walked over to the bathroom to take a quick bath. He wanted to relax and just forget all the things in his mind, even for a while.

After taking a quick shower he came out of his bathroom and walked over to his bed and lay down. When he glance at his bedside table he notice another picture of him and Marisol. He grab it and look at it closely. He can't help but admire how beautiful she was.

Watching him stare at their picture pained her. She knows how sad he's been since she left him. They didn't even had the chance to really live like what a normal newly weds do. She tried to walked away from that room cause watching him is like killing her over and over again.

**_And I can see your face, _**  
><strong><em>Your kiss I still can taste<em>**  
><strong><em>Not a memory erased<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, how I see your star shinin' down on me<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'd do anything<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I could just be right there<em>**

**_Where you are_**  
><strong><em>Where you and I will breathe together once again <em>**  
><strong><em>We'll be dancin'in the moonlight<em>**  
><strong><em>Just like we used to do and you'll be smilin' back at me<em>**  
><strong><em>Only then will I be free, then I will be free<em>**  
><strong><em>So take me where you are<em>**

* * *

><p>He remember the times they we're together, moments they shared. The short period they had felt heavenly. How he wish he could go back to those days.<p>

He know he shouldn't be feeling like this, but everytime he comes home stressed, he always wish that she's here with him to help him get through with anything. To tell him everything's going to be alright. That the next day would be better.

He felt a hot liquid streaming down his cheeks... Nobody knows how wretched he was when he's at home, alone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now baby there are times when selfishly<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wishin' that you were here with me<em>**  
><strong><em>So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see<em>**  
><strong><em>That every night while you are dreamin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm here to guard you from afar<em>**  
><strong><em>And anytime I feel alone<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are<em>**

**_Where you and I will breathe together once again _**  
><strong><em>we'll be dancin' in the moonlight<em>**  
><strong><em>Just like we used to do and you'll be smilin' back at me<em>**  
><strong><em>Only then will I be free, then I will be free<em>**

* * *

><p>Watching him breaking down pained her even more. Wishing of him being with her crossed her mind few time but she know it's wrong. It not his time yet, she knows there's still a lot of people who needs him, who needs to be saved. And there's still a lot of people who still care and love him, like her brother Eric and her sister in law who are going to be devastated if Horatio leaves early. She smiled at that thought. She noticed Horatio's eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful. She can see that he's still holding their picture, he held it to his chest.<p>

She walks over to his side and move colser to his ear.

"I'll always be here watching over you. I'll always be right here waiting for your time. I'll always love you, Horatio." She kissed his forehead. "Tomorrow will be better, don't worry."

She walks away slowly, She stopped and turned around to blew a kiss to Horatio.

"Rest well, I'll watch over you from up there."

**Finish**


End file.
